can i have that sandwich?
by wildwolfy
Summary: would the legendary marauders destroy their lives for a sandwich? who will get it? would any of them? would they be able to get rid of it in time? a story of disaster and mayham, with ham. it's funny.
1. Chapter 1

Can I have that sandwich?

Disclaimer: I regrettably own none of the Harry potter characters.

Chapter 1: Where the story began

This story starts with 4 characters whose names happen to be Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, aka, Mssr's. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail (in that order), aka, the Marauders. Wow that was a lot.

Well as all stories with the Marauders do, this one starts with them in trouble, the only difference is this one the trouble they are in are not entirely their faults. They are not the culprits of this story, but the one you should be pointing your fingers too is the no good, rotten, filthy sandwich. Why? You may ask well, shall we start at the beginning?

It was a sunny day, like always. No! Wait, wait! Let's back this up and start over, shall we?

It was a rainy night, that happened to be on a full moon, the main four characters, which I speak of, are making their way to the Womping Willow taking dear Remus to the Shrieking shack for his transformation ( terribly painful, if I must say so myself). They sat and comforted the poor soul while he transformed. It lasted the night.

The next morning they came back to the castle for breakfast and then their morning classes. They were exhausted from the events the night before.

"Don't worry, Moony, I know exactly what'll cheer you up." Sirius said swinging an arm around a really tired and disgruntled looking Remus.

"Yeah, and what'll that be?" asked Remus, now looking unamused.

"What better then a good prank, laddie." Sirius replied, "Oh, yeah, I have the perfect thing! How would you feel about-"

"No."

"But I haven't said what the prank was yet." Sirius pouted.

"Well with that maniacal look on your face I know that it isn't good"

"What are you some sort of seer?"

"No I just know you all too well"

"Damn."

"Shut up you guys, lily's coming." James cut into the argument.

"Hi, Lil's," James said smirking and brushing his hand though his messy, black hair.

"I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times don't call me that, and I hate it when you start messing with your hair. You think that it makes you look attractive, well it doesn't." _Or does it_, lily mused to herself, "Well, I'll catch you guys later. Remus, Peter, Sirius, _James._" As she said James's name she showed her disapproval.

"Wow, what is she mad at you for this time?" Peter couldn't help but asking.

"Nothing," James replied, a bit too defensively.

"Oh." Peter looked as if he didn't believe him, which he shouldn't. Good for you Wormtail.

_Yesterday evening._

"Hey! Evens, over here," James called, excitedly.

"What is it, Potter?"

"How would you like to go out with the most handsomest, gorgeous, bestest, most athletic, gracious, graceful, handsomest, most good looking guy in school?"

"One: handsomest isn't a word and you said it twice. Two: I liked your modesty," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes while doing so, James didn't grasp the sarcasm, "and Three: deflate that head of yours, you have too big of and ego."

"Ok, fine lets try this then," He got down on one knee grabbing Lily's hand (this isn't gonna end well) "Lily Jane, it is Jane right? Jane Evens, will you do me the honors of marrying me instead?" at that point every one in the halls at that time were staring at them, most of them looking troubled, blushing, or laughing their asses off.

"Potter! Would you care to stop harassing Evens and get to your-" McGonagall was right behind James, "were you proposing to Miss Evens?" she asked, quite bewildered to find him kneeling in front of lily, with her hand tightly in his grasp.

"No, professor, he wasn't. I just dropped something on the floor and he offered to pick it up for me, and I would greatly appreciate it back." Lily said, directing her attention from McGonagall to James.

"Oh, yeah," James stammered, while pretending to pick something up and returning it to the hand he had in a tight squeeze, reluctantly letting go.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, Mr. Potter if you can return to your dorm Mr. Lupin will be there shortly after finishing his rounds with Ms. Evens, as they are now prefects and hold great responsibility."

"Yes, professor," with that he got up and left. He went straight to the common room waiting for Remus to return from his rounds, as this was the night he was going to transform, so he mustn't be feeling all too good right now. Right then Sirius came barging in almost looking drunk, but James knew better.

"Where is that two-face rodent? Wormtail! I know you are in here! Did you see him running by here, James?"

"No, and what, in merlins name, is going on, anyway?"

"The stupid rat took my sandwich!" And so it begins, the mischief's of a sandwich.

"Oh, no, how could he, he should burn." James said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know." Clearly Sirius didn't quite pick up the sarcasm, "Oi, and where is Remus?" he asked forgetting about the sandwich, temporarily.

Remus came in looking really pale. He sat on the couch, by James, all he really wanted to do now was sleep.

"You ok, Moony? I think that it is about time that we transform and go." James looked at his friends face with concern; Remus really did not look well. They left and now we are in the story where it begun, with the four making their way to the Shrieking shack.

This is my second fanfic. The next chapter should be coming really shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 2: The fight that won't end

"Man that must suck, what did she say?" James finally told his friends about his proposal to Lily. Remus and Peter were concerned for their friend, Sirius, on the other hand burst out laughing when he heard the news. James just sat there depressed and aggravated because of his stupidity.

"McGonagall arrived before she could." James responded, glaring at Sirius for his light humor on the matter.

"Oh god, McGonagall was there?" Sirius asked, laughing even harder. This time Remus glared at him.

"I was so stupid, she won't even go out with me, let alone marry me." James slumped down more on the chair.

"Lighten up, Prongs," Sirius finally managed to get himself off the floor and stop laughing long enough to try and comfort his depressed friend. "Hey! She did cover up for you, and that's a start a month ago she may not even have done that. I think she's warming up to you, Prongs."

"I guess you're right," James smiled again, feeling a little better.

"Of course I'm right, I am Sirius after all."

"Are you starting that pun again? Cause if you are…" Remus gave him a glare, letting his words trail, as a warning.

"No, no I'm not, what do you take me for?" he sat there trying not to show his grin.

"Fine," Remus spat indignantly.

"What's going on?" Peter had just come in, Sirius glanced at his hands where he was holding…

"MY SANDWICH! You little rat, I'll kill you, you stole my sandwich!" They could hear his screaming from all the way down the hall, with Peter squealing and running away from him.

Remus turned to face James, with his eyebrow raised. "What was that about?"

"I dunno, I think that when they went to the kitchen and Peter stole Sirius's sandwich. Sometimes I just don't get those two."

"So about your little problem, with Lily," Remus said changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, I think that I'll be fine. Do you think I have a chance?"

"I dunno, I guess that we will just have to see." They then sat in silence playing wizards chess.

_Meanwhile._

Sirius was still screaming and chasing after Peter trying to catch him. '_For Peter being so fat he sure is fast,'_ Sirius thought. Sirius was so busy trying to catch Peter that he wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran right into Lily.

"Don't you people ever watch were your going? This is the third time today that somebody crashed into me. Anyway, what were you doing, running around like that?"

"Um, Peter took my sandwich," Sirius responded pathetically. Lily raised one of her eyebrows at him. She said goodbye to him and left him standing there whining about his sandwich and trying to find where Peter ran off to.

Peter ran as fast as he could not turn to see that Sirius had crashed into Lily. He kept running, thinking that Sirius was still right behind him. He went right into the owlery thinking that he could just send a letter of SOS, and be rescued from is insane friend. He cradled the sandwich in his arms, it was and hand sandwich he took from Sirius during their trip to the kitchens. He was just ready to take a bit when Sirius barged in through the door, Peter let out a terrified squeak.

"Aha! I knew that you'd be here you little rat now hand over the sandwich, and no one'll get hurt."

"No!" Peter squeaked, "You gave it to me when you were ordering what food you wanted."

"I gave it to you to hold onto, not keep. Now give the blasted sandwich over."

"What is going on in here?" A girl from Ravenclaw just came in, and was a little confused to see two boys fighting over a sandwich.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius said, eying Peter and the sandwich.

Later they returned to the common room, still bickering about the sandwich.

"Oh, when will you two just get rid that thing? This is mad, give it here." Remus reached out and grabbed the sandwich (Remus, nooooooooo!). Dundundunnnnnn.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I am also working on another fanfic called 'Is This the Life I Live?" remember to R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx again to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 3: It's Mine

"It's my sandwich, I had it first so I should get it."

"No, you gave it to me so I should have it."

"I gave it to you to hold not to keep as I've said before."

"Oh, shut it you two, I took it away from you because you kept bickering about it, so it makes it mine."

"Oh god, not you to, you're the reasonable one."

"That's why it should be mine. I'm more mature then the other two." They came into the common room. Remus was holding the ham sandwich, James was rolling his eyes while the other three bickered, both Sirius and Peter looked shocked and hurt from Remus's actions.

"Jeesh, Remus you are as bad as the other two, do I need to take that thing away from you?"

"No! Don't take away the precccciouuuussssss, my precccccccciouuuuussss." Remus started petting the sandwich and saying how precious it was (yeah, I kind of love lord of the rings). James raised and eyebrow, "okay, well apparently someone went a little crazy."

"Ok, I think that that means that you had enough time with the sandwich, my turn." Sirius held his hand out expectantly, Remus held it close to his body, protectively and started backing away from Sirius watching his every move.

"Give me the stupid sandwich, Moony, now." Sirius started moving towards Remus, who kept backing away. And then all of a sudden Sirius came flying towards him. Peter decided he wanted to get in on some of the fun; he had a running start and landed squarely on top of Remus and Sirius. It took almost all of James's strength to pry them from each other and keep them from running back. In the end Sirius ended up with the sandwich.

"Yes, suckers, hahahahahahaha! You are a bunch of losers." He sat there smiling and laughing at the other two, who sat there pouting.

"No, Sirius you don't get the sandwich now give it here, or else I'm afraid that I'll have to go and get Lily."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, six weeks detention for both you and Peter for fighting with a prefect, and James I'll let you off easy, three weeks for interfering."

"What?" All three shouted.

"No, no ones getting detention, lets just handle this like adults. Now, Sirius for the last time give me the sandwich, or I'll go and get a professor to settle this fairly."

Sirius started to give the sandwich to James, and then pulled it back. "Can't I just say goodbye first?"

"For crying out loud, it's a friggin' sandwich. Now give it." Sirius held it out reluctantly, while James came forward and snatched it.

"Careful," Sirius said sounding a little intimidated by how fast and roughly James snatched at the sandwich. James just rolled his eyes, "Now is that better?"

They went to their evening classes silently, and then went straight to their room to get ready for dinner. They had hardly said anything to each other after the sandwich incident.

"Hey! How about during dinner we play a prank on the Slytherin's?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about charming their hair so that it'll start turning different colors, can you imagine the looks on their faces when they are talking to each other and then their hair starts going from pink to purple to green and so on?" James was laughing at this thought; he could just imagine Snape's face as he realizes that his hear keeps changing its color.

"Yeah, let's do that, it'll be fun. Oh, and we can have fireworks going off, I love fireworks, oooooo, explosions." Sirius was practically drooling at this point, "let me just get the fireworks and we'll go. Hey, where is Moony?" Remus had indeed seemed to disappear. "Hey, where is the sandwich?"

What did happen to Moony? And what did happen to the sandwich? Will they ever be recovered? Dundunndunnnnnnnn, find out next chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The discovery

Last time: _"Yeah, let's do that, it'll be fun. Oh, and we can have fireworks going off, I love fireworks, oooooo, explosions." Sirius was practically drooling at this point, "let me just get the fireworks and we'll go. Hey, where is Moony?" Remus had indeed seemed to disappear. "Hey, where is the sandwich?"_

Moony ran with the sandwich at hand, he couldn't stop, he needed to get away. He could here the footsteps of his best friends gaining on him. _'Must run, can't stop,' _he kept thinking to himself. He stopped abruptly when he spotted Sirius right in front of him with his fists on his hips.

"Forgot about the shortcut, didn't you, Moony?" _'Damn, how could he have been so stupid as to not remember that shortcut?' _"Now, hand over the sandwich."

"No." James and Peter came up right behind him huffing and puffing with the run to catch him.

"I took the sandwich away from you 'cause it is driving you people mad, now give it back and we will continue with the prank."

"But it is my sandwich," _'wow, this thing really is driving them mad' _James thought as he heard the desperation in Remus's voice.

"What is going on here?" Lily's voice was stern yet curious.

"Nothing, my sweet flower," James responded in a charming way. Lily scowled at him.

"Well…What's that?" She spotted the sandwich still in Remus's deathly grip.

"Nothing, nothing, every thing's fine, don't you have something to go to?" Lily looked at James with concern, he had never tried to push her away before. Something was up and she was going to find out what. She left without saying another word but eyed the four suspiciously.

"I have an idea how we can solve our problem?" Remus spoke up after lily disappeared around the corner.

"What?"

"We split the sandwich into quarters and we each get a piece, now who here is the more even cutter?"

"I think that that'll be you, Moony," James responded to the question, wondering why he bothered asking 'cause the answer was obvious.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Remus had a knife in his hand that he conjured up magically, he was getting ready to cut and paused, measuring.

"Just cut the flippin' thing."

"Don't pressure me, prongs."

"Well, I didn't think that it'll take this long." When Remus finally managed to cut the sandwich, another argument began.

"I get this piece," Sirius claimed a part of the sandwich.

"Wait, that piece is bigger." Peter accused.

"No, it can't be. I cut them evenly."

"Well look at the size of his and look how puny mine is compared to it."

"I don't see a difference."

"Well you wouldn't 'cause your piece is bigger"

"Will you two stop bickering or you won't even be able to have any of this sandwich."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ok, then." They held the pieces they claimed, nobody ate their share, they just stared at it. They kept eying each other like one of them was going to reach out, grab their share of the sandwich and run.

Later that night they kept staring at each other getting questioning looks from their other roommates, slowly one by one they nodded off to sleep, Peter was the last one awake and before he nodded off he snuck and switched his share with Sirius.

"You little…" James and Remus woke the next morning, the first thing they saw was a very angry Sirius towering over a two times frightened Peter.

"Was go'n on?" James asked tiredly, they didn't get to sleep till about 3 in the morning and it was now going on 6:30.

"He took my slice," Sirius was glowering over at Peter as he said this.

"Well how could you possibly now that? They looked pretty much the same, and I know that you didn't put your name on it."

"I just know."

"Well, you don't have any proof."

"So he still took my sandwich."

"Did you take his sandwich, Wormtail?" Remus asked kindly. The small boy threw a glare at Sirius, who returned it with an evil sneer, which made him look an awful lot like Snape, and shook his head.

"You see then, you have nothing to worry about." Both James and Remus left the room, leaving Sirius and Peter alone.

"I know you took my piece and you will pay, oh how you will pay." Sirius left Peter there wondering what would happen to him, and laughed like a madman. Peter spent the next few days trying to avoid Sirius and only managed to bump in to him, almost constantly, but luckily for him on all occasions there had been witnesses. The other Marauders spent that time perfecting their plan.

"so we will put a charm on their hair, and then we will have fireworks come out of their head and each time one of them goes of owl treats will go flying all over them, so we need to do this during breakfast."

"Honestly, prongs, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"And why not my dearest friend, Moony?" Remus flinched a little at how James emphasized 'dearest friend.'

"Well, don't you ever think of the consequences?" James just stared blankly, "fine, I'll do it. Jeesh, you people don't ever give a grieving friend a break." Since he had recently had a transformation, they had been telling people that one of his family members had died. James scowled, Remus chuckled.

"Now, where have the others gone to?"

"oh, don't remind me," James groaned, ever since the sandwich switching incident the two have been constantly bickering every time they had entered the common room together, it was starting to give James a headache.

"I think that we need to start heading to class, McGonagall will kill us if we are late again." They had just finished their break and had Transfiguration as the first class. During the week they had been late to class a grand total of three timed, due to the bickering over the sandwich that would lead to a fight, she threatened to take 50 points from Gryffindor and give them two days detention with Filch if they were ever late again.

They got there almost just as class was starting; they took their seats and looked around. Sirius and Peter weren't at class yet. Class had started and it was a half an hour in and there still was no sign of the bickering duo, it was unlike them to skip. Bad thoughts started going through Remus's mind, _'What if they started another fight and got in trouble?'_, _'What if Snape cursed them or something'_ he snorted aloud at this thought, _'they probably just decided to go up to the dorm and have managed to sleep in' _this was a lot more likely, esp. since all the fighting was wearing them out.

After they finished the rest of their classes, with still no sign of Sirius or Peter, they decided to go up to the common room and check if they were their. Remus had started to get anxious as the day went on and they hadn't seen the two at any of the classes. When they entered the common room they saw the two on their favorite chairs, opposite each other, they were glaring. The small crowd in the common room decided that it would be safer to stand as far of a distance from the glaring friends as possible.

"Have you two been like this all day?"

"Maybe, dunno," Sirius answered vaguely.

"Hmmmmm, well you two need to snap out of it, you are starting to scare people."

"Eh, what?" Sirius looked up at his two friends, apparently not hearing the question; he looked surprised to see them.

"Um, nevermind."

"o-ok" James kept glancing at Peter, then Sirius. Sirius broke away from his confused friends' gazes and silently went back to glaring at Peter, who never stopped glaring at Sirius.

"Seriously, you guys need to snap out of it, does that sandwich mean enough to you to ruin years of sandwi-, I mean friendship? I think not." Sirius didn't glance up at the Sirius pun, but after getting the words through his head he finally went and stared at Remus with shock.

"What?"

"You were going to say Sandwich."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were"

"Wasn't"

"Were"

"Wasn't"

"We- "

"Okay you two, shut up." James was getting frustrated with all the arguing. "God, it's like dealing with a bunch of kindergar-"the common room portrait opened and someone came in, that someone was, yes, of course, it was Lily Evens.

"What were you just saying? I would really appreciate to hear the rest of it." He gave Lily a confused look. "You could here what you were saying all the way from the end of the corridor." James paled a little. "That would have been one of the most intelligent things that have and, maybe, ever will come out of your mouth." James sat there looking stunned, Lily just smiled and left for her dorm.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," James responded, blushing.

"Riiiiggghhttttttt." Sirius said long and disbelievingly.

"Oh, shut up." James spat out and then he stomped off to the dorm and onto his bed. 'Aha, I knew it Lily's coming on to me, Lily's coming on to me….' He kept chanting that in his mind in almost a bragging manner. He went to his bed side table to get his journal and write about what happened, and when he opened the drawer he was shocked. He stormed back down to the common room to where his friends sat; he had his hands on his hips in a very stern fashion.

With a very angry look on his face he howled, "Ok, which one of you took my sandwich?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I was a little distracted. Yeah I know the name is a little lame, haha it rhymes, but I thought it was amusing enough.

Chapter 5: Sandwich Fingers

With a very angry look on his face he howled, "Ok, which one of you took my sandwich?"

They looked at him very confused.

"What're you talking about, Prongs?" Sirius asked very amused.

"My sandwich, who took it? I demand to know."

"well, you lost it, and anyway it was in your bed side table and only god knows what other disgusting things you keep in there, like your dear diary." He smirked at this.

"Sirius Arguleous Black, YOU WILL DIE!" James seemed to calm down a bit after the explosion. "Now tell me how you know about…that, and tell me where my sandwich is, and then I'll kill you." He managed to growl out through bare teeth.

"I swear I did not take your precious sandwich, I don't know anything about it."

"And the journal?"

"I may have snuck a peak or two within the year, I was very amused to find 'I heart Lily'

And 'Mrs. Lily Potter.' Man James you are a love sick puppy." James stared at Sirius death written on his face.

"You will DIE!" Sirius started sprinting out of the common room with James hot on his heels screaming and yelling. Remus and Peter stared wide eyed as their two best friends tore out of the common room, one out of fear and the other with his fist in the air threatening the others life.

"Hmm, that was interesting." Peter just nodded his response.

"How long will you give him?" Peter turned to his remaining friend, shocked.

"I would say that James would have Sirius within five minutes."

"I think that with Pads running for his life it'll take till lunch."

"How much you want to bet? I say ten galleons."

"Deal." Lily came in just as they were gathering their money.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is going on? And why did I just see Black and Potter running out of the common room? They nearly knocked me over and are you two betting?" she glared at Remus. "I thought that I had expressed before that I expected better of a prefect, but I guess I was wrong. You can be even more immature than those two combined. It is a wonder that you made prefect when you can't even control your friends, let alone participating in those half-witted pranks." She stalked off sitting at one of the tables at the other side of the common room working on some homework that needed doing.

"Well I'm off to the library; I'll catch up with you later." Remus looked a little ashamed and panicked will saying this (well you would be panicked to if someone came up to you and started telling you off for having a little bit of fun). Peter just nodded and pulled out some parchment and a quill and went to work on something, most likely an assignment.

Sirius nearly ran through the entire school trying to find somewhere he could hide from his angry friend, James seemed to keep on him no matter how many turns and corners he took. It made him panic even more and he was starting to get really tired and out of breath. He ached and still couldn't find a place to escape. He took a short passage and made a few turns. He looked back to see he lost him for the time being. He saw a closet and rushed, the door closed behind him.

He had never seen this room before. It was pretty big and had books all over the shelves and also potions and quidditch supplies.

"Wow, what is this place?" he suddenly remembered the map in his pocket. _'Thank god I thought of this, and those three thought it was a bad idea to have a map of the school_.' He looked down whispering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink started spreading and when it was finished it showed a map of Hogwarts. He saw a dot labeled 'Sirius Black' and he was in the room labeled 'Room of Requirements.'

"Wow, I should remember this place in the future." He went up to the door and pressed his ear against it and heard quick footsteps stomp past it. He looked back to the map and saw 'James Potter' heading down the hall just passing the room he was hidden in. he sat there waiting a couple for a couple of minutes. Then clearing the map checked the hallway and left back to the common room deciding that it would be best to avoid James as much as possible for the next few days.

Back in the library Remus was reading a book on some new spells, when James came up to him.

"Have you seen Sirius?" he managed to gasp out.

"No but me and Peter had a bet, I guess neither of us won since you haven't actually caught him." James glared at Remus.

"Well thanks a lot." James gasped out sarcastically. Remus just nodded and returned to his book. James rolled his eyes and looked around the library and than glanced at Remus's book.

"'_Spells of a new era: advanced new spells'_ what are you playing at reading something like this?" he grabbed the book out of the other boys hands before he could retort and slamming it shut put it on the table in front of him.

"Thanks a lot; I wasn't able to mark my place it'll take me forever to find the right page. Now what do you so desperately want that you had to disturb my pleasure reading?"

"You call that pleasure reading? You are absolutely mental, do you know that?" James laughed out. Remus just continued glaring at him trying to show his impatience. "Ok, ok I just need to ask you a little favour and then you can get back to your 'pleasure reading.'"

"And what, may I ask, is this favour?"

"I need you to help me get a date with Evans." Remus went into a coughing fit upon hearing these words.

"Lily?" still suffering his coughing fit, he was absolutely horrified. Once he managed to get control of his coughing he burst out laughing, earning a glare from madam Pince. "James I know how much you like her, but that is a near impossible feat. We would be lucky enough to manage to get her to talk to you without an insult coming out of her mouth."

"Well you said it your self it is near impossible, but that means that it is not completely impossible so there is still hope." Remus looked at his desperate friend sadly.

"I will do what I can but I don't think that it'll help with this problem. Might I suggest just talking to her first and telling her how you feel." James looked horrified at the idea of telling Lily that he loved her beyond anything else (awwww, how sweet, well not really). "Or maybe just trying to be friends, and just friends. You know, know each other a little more until you both feel you can move your relationship beyond friendship that is if you both agree, but I am not completely sure if Lily ever plans on going far." James gave a defeated sigh; this was not going to be easy.

"I guess it might work."

"I'm sure it will, that is if you stop harassing, stalking, and asking her out every second you can and let her decide what to do. All you really have to do is convince her that you are simply there for her and are willing to go her pace in the relationship. Just be yourself and understanding and I'm sure everything'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Moony."

"Hey, what are friends for, and I am also wanting my book back. And as a warning if you ever take any of my books away from me like that again I will not hesitate to tear you from limb to limb then give you a month's detention." James snorted and handed the book back.

"Oh, and if you see Padfoot give him a nice kick in the-" (lets just say that the spot will be extremely sore and to say the word will be most painful on innocent children's ears). Remus, knowing what was about to be said cleared his throat to get James's attention.

"I will not do _that_ but believe me he won't get off totally Scott free."

James walked into the common room from the library and spotted Lily.

"Hey, Evens"

"What do you want now?"

"Have you seen Pad- I mean Sirius?"

"No I have not seen that immature, no good, pranking git since you two came running out of here nearly knocking me down the stairs, which am mad at you about by the way."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that."

"Fine, now leave me alone I'm working, something I wouldn't expect you to do."

"Lily, Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I never meant to." He sat himself on the other side of Lily, earning a glare, which he happily ignored. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, I don't think it can." She groaned then pushed her work to the side and gave James her full intention, waving a hand signaling him to continue. "Lily, wow, this is really hard to say,"

"Well I would appreciate it if you would spit it out and stop wasting my time."

"Ok, ok calm down. I…I-I Lily, I really really love you and if you want to be just friends I will stand behind your decision no matter how far I want to go. I love you so much and I hate being this way. If you want to be just friends I'm ok with that and if you ever want to become something more I will be the happiest man alive. Please, please Lily give me another chance to prove I'm not really the man you think I am." He had grabbed one of her hands in the middle of saying that and was holding it carefully between his. Lily was shocked; she didn't know what to do. She had always thought that he followed her around just to make her angry she never thought that it was possible for him to feel that way.

"Lily?" She had her mouth hanging open and was struggling to find words. "Lily, are you ok?"

"Yes, I think I am." She finally managed.

"So what do you say?"

"Ok, James, ok. I'll give you another chance, but you will have to be a little more serious and please stop pranking the other students, including Snivi- I mean, err, Snape." He seemed to look furious with the thought of not being able to prank his enemy, but his expression softened with the thought of loosing Lily.

"Ok, for you I will do anything." She smiled at this.

"So seriously, have you seen Sirius?"

"I thought is saw him run through here a little earlier, but I dunno, he looked in a hurry."

"He must be in the dorms."

"Working on a prank no doubt." Her face turned a little red and she looked to be getting angry at the thought of another prank.

"Come on Lily, he's not that bad, although I'm still a little mad at him for getting into my stuff." James left to go upstairs to see if his friend was up there, and maybe if he was lucky he would get his kick in the, _hem hem,_ well lets just say there would be some pay back. Lily looked behind her and saw her new friend close the door to the boys' dorm behind him. She looked around the common room nobody was there except for Peter who was snoring horrendously on the couch. She pulled something from her pocket and looked disgusted at the thing in her hands. She had stolen it from James to try and teach him a lesson.

'_Why on earth would James want to keep an old sandwich in his bed side table'_ she turned back to her work and taking another look at the sandwich marched to the garbage to throw the ugly thing away.

Dunnndunndunnnn, hahaha, this is so fun. Sorry again this took so long to post. Remember to review. I'll try to update sooner next time. Wow I think that this is my longest chapter so far.

Next chapter: what will happen with Lily and the sandwich? Will she break the curse or will she be doomed like the others? Will poor, dear James find out? Will he still want to go out with her? Will Sirius be kicked in the, _hem hem_? Will the other shares of the sandwich be safe, with a sandwich stealer on the loose? Should I make Sirius scream like a little girl? I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after all this time, da wolf has finally returned. And the sandwich will be bad ass.

Chapter 6: Hambalistic

"Ok, Siri, I know that you have my sandwich give it here before I kick you where the sun don't shine! And what the bloody hell were you doin' in my stuff anyway? I don't go through your stuff, and take things out of your drawers, like that pretty pair of frilly panties that belonged to that girlfriend of yours, Sherry, I think it was."

"James mate, I already told you I didn't take that damn sandwich, you must of misplaced it or somebody else took it. You know I would keep a better eye on Peter; he is a rat and can't be trusted. You know I think that one day he might just turn you in and think of your poor son (getting into hysterics) and dear wife and fighting that damn beast….. And…. Oh, my god…..you'll all die….ahhhhhhh!" Sirius started grabbing at his hair and panicking.

"Siri, what the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Oh, nothing, I really don't remember. What were we talking about again?... Oh right, the sandwich. I didn't take it. Oh and how did you know about those pair of under-roos in my drawer, I thought I kept those secret. I don't keep them for the reason you think, seriously, when you sniff them you usually get this wonderful high. In fact I was going at it just a few seconds before you walked in."

"Oh, so that explains it. You were acting a little weird. So, do you know where Peter is?"

"No, sorry, mate. Oh, and you seem in quite a good mood, might this have something to do with the fair lady, Evans? Or might you have gotten other business attended to?" he started wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. James came to the bed he was sitting on and whacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, damn, James, what's got into you?"

"You, my dear good sir, are a complete idiot, and an incompetent, insufferable twit."

"Well if you're going to be poetic about it, I could use a little love."

"That didn't even make sense."

"Life doesn't make sense, mate. We just have to deal with it."

"How much time have you been spending with Moony?"

"Far too much, let us go find the traitorous rat and save the distressed sandwich parcel, and may we rejoice, and end our ceremony with holy matrimony. On we march to what may be our doom, for if we are bitten by the beast we may be infected with rabies, on to the library."

"Padfoot, mate, if you don't shut up I will curse you into the next millennium. I'll have to ask Lily if that is even possible first. And if you don't stop talking like that then I would have to forbid you to see that scoundrel of a wolf again, got me?"

"Aye-yie, sir." Sirius stood up and saluted.

"Pads, stop being such an arse, and help me find Peter." They left making sure to bring the invisibility cloak, since it was getting passed curfew. When they got to the common room, James couldn't help but check for Lily. The common room was empty, so he assumed that she went off to bed after their little chat. He sighed regretfully, they have technically been friends for only a few minutes, it felt great to be on good terms, but he still wished that the relationship could have been more then just friendship. Things could only go up from here, he reasoned with himself, and he couldn't deny that this was a great start and she didn't actually _hate_ him anymore.

"Okay, Prongs, lets get a move on."

James realized that he had paused a lot longer then he had intended and started moving out of the common room again.

"Hey, maybe it would be easier to track him down if I turned into Padfoot."

"Yeah, why don't you do that? And hurry up; make sure that you're not seen. Remember last time you turned into Padfoot, you forgot to check that the coast was clear and was nearly pummeled by a bunch of girls that thought you were such a cute wittle puppy." James started talking babyish and mocking our poor little Sirius, who simply just turned into a "cute wittle puppy" and glared. He started sniffing for Peter, only stopping once or twice in order to seek revenge on James, by trying to pee on his leg. Okay so maybe not actually pee, but he did think James's reaction was funny every time he lifted his leg.

"Damn it, Sirius! If you keep doing that I'll….I'll- I'll neuter you!" Ok, that is when it stops being funny, but sadly enough for James; Sirius left a mental note to himself to leave a little present in James's shoes. He then caught on to Peters scent; he also smelled the vague scent of a ham sandwich. Bastard!

When Sirius started growling, James knew that he caught the scent of the perpetrator. The dog then started running down the hall with James struggling to keep up.

"Snuffles wait! You shouldn't be running in the halls, watch out, we don't want to get caught." Sirius started to slow down at the word 'caught' but he was still hurrying to catch up with Peter. "Siri, if we get caught, I will kill you. No, wait that would probably be too merciful, I'll have to think of something else." James looked up to find his friend standing in the place of the dog.

"Well, Jamesie-poo, don't think of anything too naughty, I still need enough Sirius for the ladies."

"Siri, you can be a complete arse sometimes. Now what did you smell."

"Other then the noticeable attraction in the air coming from your direction-"

"I'm warning you I-"

"Ok, ok, I could smell Peter and a sandwich. I'll transform back to Padfoot, and we'll sniff him out."

"Umm… Siri, have you ever considered that Peter may be carrying his own sandwich fragment."

"Actually, he will be carrying mine, and on that note, I intend on getting it back. Now what were we looking for again? Oh, yeah, I was getting my sandwich back."

"Sirius! We were looking for who took mine; you can deal with Peter later. And don't get into that again, we have put up with your arguments enough." He went to look at his watch. "We should probably hurry up and find the stupid thing so that we could get back to the common room before curfew. Make sure you're not caught, I would hate to have to explain how a dog just happened to appear out of nowhere and how it came to be under my charge."

"Well, you could always say you just found a lost puppy right outside the gate and how the poor, brave soul had fought a noble battle and was mortally wounded. You decided to take the poor chap under your care and now he's a fine looking chap, and a devil for the ladies. Oh, that reminds me I was planning a wee little trip to the girls' dorm. What were we talking about again?"

"Dear, poor Padfoot, how did you ever become so narcissistic?"

"It's a gift."

"Oh, how I wonder where you get your marvelous modesty from." James's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yep, modesty is my middle name. Sirius Modesty Black, that's me."

"Sure it is, now hurry up."

"Ok, ok, sorry to not bow and stutter and do you're every whim at your every command, your majesty. Shall I bend down kneeling and kissing your hand, or maybe your mud covered shoes, or maybe to go on the wild side, you can turn around and I'll just settle with kissing your ar-"

"Fine, fine, just stop, please. I guess we can just do this tomorrow or something, when you are less, well…. You."

"Good, now I think I recall reclaiming my sandwich, and then a date. Well, tootly- pipe, and off to snip. Have fun wooing your lady, and off I go." Sirius again transformed into a dog and started running through the hall, leaving James there shaking his head with a little smile on his face. 'Yeah, just count on a butt- sniffing mutt to humor you, that's my Snuffles,' James thought. He started heading back to the common room, when he heard whispering and thought he also heard sniffling. He headed towards the noise, wondering how Sirius didn't catch it in his dog form; although Sirius probably had a lot of images in his head, images that would distract any teenage boys from his surroundings, if you know what I mean.

He came around the corner and found armor. Just as he turned to leave he heard the whispering again. On closer examination of the armor he found that it hid a secret hallway. He went through it; one of the voices talking was getting louder. He couldn't tell how many people were down there, or who they were, but it sounded like more then one person. He considered turning and leaving the people to their own business 'cause it would be very bad for a Gryffindor to walk into a group of snakes. Sadly, though, that is not how a true Marauder does things, they are the Lions and James knew that his fellow Marauders would be insulted if he turned and ran from a good snooping. So he walked on and drew closer to the voice.

He finally got to the end of the hall, where he found a door. He turned the knob and peeked in to find…..

Hahahahaha, Cliffhanger. No just kidding. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

He turned the knob and peeked in to find Peter talking with his sandwich. James let out a sigh of relief. 'At least it wasn't a group of Slytherins, that wouldn't have ended well,' James nearly laughed at the thought of being hexed by a group of Slytherins. Still, just to be on the safe side James decided to stay back and see why their trusted friend was hiding and acting so strangely. Coaxing his ear closer to the door so he could hear, James realized that Peter was singing to his sandwich.

"Oh, my dear little sandwich, cuddled in a wrapper,

My so tasty hammy, I won't let anyone take- er- you?

Oh, my little lovely, you are my treat

So much flavor, what a big treat,

Now, hush little sandwich, don't say a word

Petey's gonna buy you a flabber-starch worm

Lalala, lalala, my little sandy-wichy! WO, WO, WO blah, blah!-

Ok, I can't think of any other words, so that's the end."

By the end of the song, James was nearly laughing. Things were getting out of hand if the Great Marauders were reduced to singing to a piece of a sandwich. He also decided not to tell Sirius where Peter was the next time he saw him. A rat he may be, but the little guy deserved a break, especially after the comical show he unknowingly given James. James decided also to keep it his little secret. So he turned and left.

Sirius ran through the hall way heading to the Great Hall, where he had his supposed 'date,' but it was actually a meeting with Remus to discuss " Project: Sandwich Rescue." They were dedicated to stealing back Sirius's sandwich after he convinced Remus that they were actually switched. Sadly, this project was taking place of another project that they had started "Project: Lily and James," but since James was taking care of that problem, they could just deal with the sandwich.

"Sirius, are you paying attention? Or do I have to go over everything again, for the 8th time?"

"Yes, I was paying attention, get the sandwich got it."

"What's the game plan, Soldier?"

"You know, Remy, this is actually quite pointless. We could be coming up with a prank, one that would make old Snivelly crap himself."

"Sirius, do you want your sandwich or are you just going to imagine Snape crapping himself, because if it is the latter I could leave right now and you could be on your own. I don't want to play any pranks on Snape; you guys can be a little harsh when it comes to the Slytherins, especially him."

"Fine, fine, I'll help with the sandwich. Oh, and I could come up with ways to make Peter, that scummy rat, crap himself, maybe I could even do it in front of the whole school."

"No, and that's final."

"Ok, so what's the game plan?"

"Padfoot, you are completely hopeless."

"But you love me anyway, so are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine, but pay attention this time or else I'm out. Ok, so here it is…"

After her chat with James, Lily planned on throwing his sandwich away, but something kept her from doing it. Maybe it was just that it would be like betraying his friendship, maybe it was something else, either way she just couldn't do it. She took the sandwich and went to the Girls' Dormitory to get some sleep. For some reason the sandwich stayed on her mind. She did hear some rumors about the legendary Marauders arguments; some even went as far as to say that they were having a falling out. She may not like them, but she knew them well enough to know that that would most likely never happen, they were like family.

She kept looking at the sandwich that she had placed on her bedside every time the thought of Marauders crossed her mind. Lily didn't understand how something so small and stupid like a sandwich could hold so much meaning; all she knew was that there was this undesirable urge to keep it. She hated that it was now impossible to let the stupid thing go, but she knew that she had to have it and couldn't let anything or anyone take it from her. It was now her Precious. With an evil smile on her face she went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a different day, an interesting day. Oh, how she couldn't wait.

There are many things about the Slytherins that many people know: They are always above everyone and everything, especially the pure bloods; they only give there services for payment, no good Slytherin is for free; they never seek anything from anyone, or ask for favors, no Slytherin would seek that low; they always keep to themselves and never consider anyone their friend, they only have servants; they keep their business to themselves; they consider all of the other houses enemy's, especially the Gryffindors, and only root for their own house, unless they have to root for another then it would be anyone but Gryffindor; they hate muggle-borns, or better known as mud-bloods; they never get caught breaking rules; they respect their teachers and elders, although they will surly die someday if they could help it; they are hated by all of the other houses, damn them, especially those no good Gryffindors; they never take orders from anybody unless it is someone higher power then them and of their own kind; they are always graceful, elegant, rich, well-respected, and demand what they want. There is never any 'buts' about it.

We all know about the Slytherins, but what don't we know? Almost everything, or so we think, but if you really think about it we know nothing, you don't know how they feel, what they think, or how they come into the story until now. Well, you see, the Slytherins are a bigger part of the story then you know. How about we start with our very own Severus Snape, Slytherins Half-Blood Prince, our noble hero; ok, so maybe not hero, ok, so more of the outcast, the quiet one, and the bullied. How he had had to suffer the taunts and jests about his looks and him being the so called "greasy git," and everyone's favorite "Snivillus" or "Snivily" for sort.

Severus Snape is a very sophisticated person and always handles things in a very adult manner.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY SHOES! LUCIUS GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE UP HERE AND HELP MY FIND MY SHOES! I SWEAR IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING WITH MY-"

"SEVERUS, I haven't done anything with your shoes, maybe you just accidentally kicked them under the bed."

Snape bent down checking under the bed, only to submerge with two fairly worn out looking shoes and an innocent look on his face. He got up, and sitting on his bed put on the last of his attire.

"Oh, damn double potions and with the Gryffindors too."

"Severus, stop complaining, you are the most efficient and know everything in that class, as long as you are ahead you have nothing to work with."

"I still have competition, that bloody mud-blood, Evans. Not to mention that she is the teachers pet, Slughorn even has her in that stupid Slug club, or whatever he calls that obscene treasury now and days."

"Well, you are also in that club, are you not? You have more skills then that mud-blood and between you and me, she may take up the glory now, but with the way things are turning, how much longer do you thing that will be? How much longer do you thing that she will keep living?"

"Yeah, but with Potter-"

"Since when do you think anything of Potter, after all this time of just using you as a disgraceful house elf for all his experiments and torture, why even bring up his name? He is nothing but a disgrace to all us pure bloods, and nothing more then a bloody Gryffindor. He will end up killing himself trying to rescue some poor dead beat. I know that you want nothing to do with that mud-blood and nothing to do with Potter. I suggest you let this go and be grateful that you have the Dark Lord to watch your back, because if you start messing in their affairs, he won't be there any longer. If your lucky enough to let you live, which I doubt, who do you think that you will be answering to, huh? You may as well be one of those petty hero wannabe's, you know who they are, those stupid Gryffindors, and seen as a traitor. Is that what you want? Is it?"

Snape looked hurt and surprised by the accusations. He never expected Lucius to take it so seriously, he never expected that reaction. "Lucius, that isn't what I want, that isn't what I meant."

"You know what? This isn't worth my time, get ready and we will head to class before we are late. It would not do us any good to be late; Slytherin has a reputation to live up to. It would be an utter embarrassment to show a weakness in front of the Gryffindors, especially _them_."

Severus just nodded his head, as Lucius lead the way out. They went to double potions; since they were early they had to wait outside for a while. They were surprised to find the Marauders heading their way, and looking in bad shape too, shortly followed by Lily Evans, who was in the same condition, except for a small smile on her face. Snape raised an eyebrow, while Malfoy just sneered at them.

The Marauders were up all night doing their own thing; Peter singing to his sandwich, James thinking about Lily and his sandwich, Lily thinking about James and his sandwich, Remus and Sirius plotting for a sandwich. So basically a night filled with pointless crap having something to do with a sandwich. They were exhausted, well Lily got more sleep but she started off with a bad day so she looked bad.

They had gotten up and dressed and knew that they would be early to their first class. When they were met by two Slytherins, one with a raised eyebrow and one who was sneering, it took almost everything they had just not to groan. Sirius wasn't able to contain it.

"Well, well, well trying to be teachers pet to gain the mud-bloods attention."

"First of all, Malfoy, I am right here. Second of all, I wouldn't go out with Potter if my life depended on it."

"Did I speak to you, you filthy little mud-blood?"

"Don't you dare call her that, Slytherin." James pulled out his wand and was preparing to hex Malfoy, when Lily's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Potter, don't do it, you'll only get yourself in trouble."

"I thought that we had a truce, Evans." James said sounding a little hurt. Lily felt bad, but when she inclined her head towards Lucius and Snape he seemed to get the hint. It would not do to have the Slytherins butting into their new relationship. They saw Slughorn coming with a crowd of other students behind him and decided to drop the subject.

"Today class, we will be working on the Casiber potion. It is designed to cure any cold or fever, it works instantly. But you better be careful because if you make a miscalculation or error, even stir the wrong way, instead of curing your patient you may end up poisoning them, and that won't do, that won't do at all. It would be rather embarrassing to be hauled off to Azkaban due to a mistake with a simple healing potion."

"If it's so simple, why are we doing it now instead of when we were in first year?" asked Lucius with a sneer.

"I'm glad you asked, the Casiber is rather complex for first years and is rather a potion that should have been taught during your third and fourth year. It was an error on my part I must admit, but let's say if anybody asks that it is a simple review. We will only be covering this for a week, you are all fast learners and I am confident that you will grasp the basics of it. After this we will cover the Hasiban Potion, this potion is a very valuable potion. Many Aurors need to know how to make it, it is meant to blind you enemy's with a form of fog. It is great for if they are on the pursuit."

"Wouldn't it be better just to fight?" James butted in.

"One thing you have to realize, Mr. Potter, is that no matter how much courage you have, no matter how much you fight, there are times when you just have to admit defeat in a battle, there are times when you have to run. Don't be disheartened though, no matter how many battles you lose, there is always still the war. Now any other questions? No? Ok, let us begin." By the end of class everybody, except a few people, which included Little Peter, had their potions done with only minor errors.

The Marauders started heading out but nearly ran into Malfoy and Snape at the door.

"Watch it blood- traitors and filth. Potter, I seriously thought you could do better then Evans, actually scratch that. You are a fairly low miscreant, you are just better than a mud-blood. One day that will all change though you can count on that."

James looked absolutely pissed, Sirius came and stood right in front of James blocking him from the Slytherins but looked just about ready to curse them. His jaw was set and he looked right in Malfoy's eyes.

"Back off, Malfoy, you don't want trouble here do you? Back off of James and back off of Evans or I will hex you were the sun don't shine."

"Be careful, Black. You will one day die the same fate as your dear little friends of yours, and the mud-bloods."

"Is that a threat I hear, Malfoy."

"No, I would say that it's a promise. You won't always have your little Gryffindor friends to back you up; someday you will be weak and helpless. What will you do then, Black? What will you do when you can't fight back? You were warned that being a pathetic Gryffindor will do you no good, you signed yourself to your own doom. You should have been a Slytherin like the rest of your family, what a tragic waste that such a powerful family ever wasted a thing on a mistake like you. Nothing but a common whore among such a good race."

Sirius snapped he started hitting Malfoy's face and anything he could reach. Slughorn, who was going through papers and was too busy to see the confrontation and didn't even notice the blockage at the door, finally looked up at the ruckus.

"What in, Merlin's grave, is going on here? Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, I want an explanation for this. Everyone else you may go. Um, Mr. Potter, Lupin, Snape, and Pettigrew, I would like you to stay behind, too. Oh, and Mr. Black, you will be receiving a detention for physical violence."

"But, Professor-" James and Sirius started to argue. Remus looked uncomfortable with even being there but wanted to be there to back his friend up. Peter seemed scared, but looked up to Sirius and James to let them get in trouble if he could help it, even if it was their fault. Snape looked bored and sneered at them, he knew that so far they weren't in trouble and they had the upper hand. As far as Malfoy was concerned, he didn't throw a punch, and therefore should get off Scot free and was completely innocent in this whole mess.

"I don't want to hear any 'buts,' or excuses. I simply want an explanation and will give out more punishment accordingly.

"Um, Professor," came a voice in the doorway, upon turning they all realized that it was Lily.

"Yes, Ms. Evans, I thought that you were in class."

"I was just heading there, but I thought you'd like to know that Malfoy had provoked them, and started a verbal argument."

"Ms. Evans, I appreciate your concern, but that gives no excuse for viol-"

"He was throwing crude remarks about Blacks family, and using threats, sir." Slughorn raised an eyebrow and looked at Malfoy and Snape.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." It wasn't Lucius Malfoy's voice that answered, but instead Sirius Black's.

"Mr. Black, I believe that I was talking to Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy remained silent.

"In that case, Mr. Malfoy, you will also be receiving detention. You will be serving three days with me, and Mr. Black, you will be serving two weeks with your head of house. Mr. Malfoy's actions were uncalled for, but that still does not give leeway to violence. Now you are all dismissed, as for the rest of my class you may come in. Have a good day, gentlemen, Ms. Evans." They left in a bad mood as Professor Slughorn's class came through the door.

"Don't worry mate, we'll find a way to get them back." James said trying to cheer his good friend up.

"Oh, no you won't, after that the last thing you need is to have teachers on our back and more trouble. Professor McGonagall will be mad enough as it is, you know how she is with fighting, you will be lucky if she doesn't add more time onto your detention."

"Hey, come on, Remus, the bloody git got what was coming to him. He deserved a lot worse then that, any way, what would you have done?"

"Ignored him, violence isn't the only way to solve things. Anyway, I don't thing that Evans would approve of you saying things like that, James."

"Fine, I guess your right. Oh, and by the way, have you guys got anything on the crook?"

"What crook?"

"Oh, come on, Remsy, you can't tell me that you, the smartest kid in our year, in our time, forgot about our mission."

"James, don't you think that this is getting ridiculous, I mean it's a sandwich. You could go down to the kitchen and get one at anytime of day, or night if you wanted. The house elves would be ecstatic to see you down there and make it for you."

"But, Remsy, that isn't what this is about!"

"Then what is it about, James?"

"We have to teach those dirty crooks that this is the Marauders they are dealing with, and nobody, I mean nobody, messes with the Marauders and gets away with it. Now, who's in?"

"Me." Sirius backed James up.

"Me, too," Peter piped in. Sirius started shooting glares at him and Peter started backing up slightly.

"Fine, it may be pointless, but I will help if it will shut you up." At that James gave his prize winning grin.

"Now, since that's done, who wants to go to the kitchens and grab a bite?"

"Um, James you do realize that we are now late for Transfiguration, right?"

"Oh, damn, she'll kill us."

"I'm already in enough trouble as it is. How do you think she will take it, first me getting a two week detention with her, then arriving to her class late in the same day?"

"Doesn't look good, mate."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

The day felt like it went by very slowly. Eventually classes ended and everyone went to their common room to study. James went into the common room and saw Lily.

Lily started studying at a table that was placed in the corner of the common room, when she saw James Potter walking up to her, it felt weird to be on such good terms with him, but it also felt good, too.

"Hey, um, Lily, would you like to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" He actually sounded nervous instead of his cocky self.

"Sure, James, I would love to." It was a genuine acceptance and the first, too.

Later that night, Lily went to bed with a smile. 'I knew that it would be an interesting day,' was her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Later that night, you could hear the voice of a mysterious man laughing at a joke unknown to any of us.

So how'd you like? I'm so happy it was the longest chapter I've ever written. I know that it took me forever to update, I'm sorry, but sometimes it gets so hard. Please, please, please review. Next time I promise that the all so sexy Slytherins would be making more of an appearance.

Next Chapter: How will Sirius's detention go? Will James find his beloved sandwich? Will this whole mess finally end? How will James's and Lily's date go? Will this story have a happy ending, or end with terrible tragedy? Will you please review? Pretty please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Please don't make me beg. Remus promises go give you chocolates. I'll cry if you don't, ok, not really. I LOVE YOU!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG!! No, I won't. Oh, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes, and any suggestions you have will be most helpful, so don't hold back. I will try to update sooner, and I will be updating one of my other stories next, so check it out.

Here are my other stories;

No, no, not this!

Is this the life I live?

I will see you in class (one-shot)

Thank you my kind readers and reviewers.


End file.
